Un amor corto
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Pasen y lean, una pequeña historia de lo que fue Endou para Kazemaru.


_Un corto amor_

Kazemaru x Endou

 _ **Uno, dos,…pero eso es inútil.**_

 _ **Mira, no funcionara,**_

 _ **Mi corazón te amará más y más.**_

Han pasado ya 11 años, que rápido pasa el tiempo, el día de hoy me reuniré con Endou y otros amigos, pero por alguna razón no puedo evitar pensar en el que alguna vez estuvimos juntos, quizás po años, quizás sea porque recorro ahora los caminos que alguna vez iba junto a él, aunque el paisaje es diferente la nostalgia es la misma,

 _ **Si las palabras vas a arruinar nuestra relación**_

 _ **Entonces no las necesitamos**_

 _ **¿No piensas lo mismo? ¿Estás asustado?**_

 _ **Pero espera, algo no funciona**_

¿Cuándo terminamos?, bien eso ha sido tanto que casi he terminado de olvidarlo, pero fue en buenos términos, siempre estuvimos juntos, desde el día que me uní al club, terminó declarando su amor de tal forma que me hizo reír, estaba tan nervioso que incluso las palabras tardaron en salir de su boca aun así me digo que le gustaba y quería estar junto a mí, admito fue extraño pero acepte porque en el fondo, quizás también sentía algo yo por el…

 _ **Un viaje de miles de kilómetros comienza con un solo paso**_

 _ **Así que avanzare con una voluntad tan firma como una roca**_

 _ **Si me esfuerzo, conseguiré ser tu chica ideal**_

 _ **Voy a esforzarme al máximo. ¡Daré todo lo que tengo!**_

…aunque mantuvimos esto al comienzo en secreto, no tardó mucho para que nuestros amigos se dieran cuenta, pero por alguna razón entre más nuevos compañeros y amigos conocíamos nos distanciamos un poco, incluso con el torneo e ir de viaje la distancia se hacía más grande como si pasáramos vivir lejos uno del otro pese a la cercanía,

 _ **Esponjoso y suave**_

 _ **Puedo volar hasta la luna si dices mi nombre**_

…pero era feliz si incluso pasábamos un momento solo, ya fuera entrenando justos o compartiendo el mismo lugar donde comíamos, no parecía importante el que incluso cada uno estuviera con otras personas pasando los días, incluso después del torneo,

 _ **Suave y esponjoso**_

 _ **Cuando te ríes, consigues hacerme sonreír**_

 _ **Gracias dios, incluso si nuestro encuentro es solo una broma del destino**_

 _ **Me siento agradecida y feliz por ello**_

…pero al pasar el tiempo supe conociste algo nuevo en Natsumi, ¿quizás era porque ayudó en alguna forma en que vieras a tu abuelo?, quizás querías mostrarte ante ella como un gracias y al final tus sentimientos cambiaron, incluso aunque no me mencionaste nada era notorio por cómo la mirabas que algo sentías poco a poco por ella

 _ **Pero eso es inútil**_

 _ **Mira, no funcionara**_

 _ **Mi corazón te amará más y más**_

 _ **Ey, no quiero que sea así**_

 _ **Mira, no es suficiente para mí**_

 _ **Quiero que me mires por siempre y para siempre**_

…pasaste tiempo con ella incluso aunque platicamos como siempre con el equipo sentía tu atención ya no era la misma hasta que un buen día en el festival escolar fuiste claro conmigo, aunque terminamos, me alegraba fueras honesto y me mencionaras que incluso durante este tiempo siempre me quisiste, ya estábamos en tercer año pronto nos graduamos así que tomaste el botos de tu uniforme de la mano izquierda y me diste el primero,

 _-se supone debería dártelo en la graduación, pero quiero sea como una muestra que realmente me gustaste, aunque esto ahora sea el final, realmente espero seamos amigos, ¿podemos?-_

 _ **Igual que yo te siento en mí, siénteme en ti**_

 _ **Entiendo que todavía no soy demasiado importante, pero**_

 _ **Justo ahora, este momento**_

 _ **Lo compartiré contigo**_

 _ **Si me esfuerzo conseguiré ser tu chica ideal**_

 _ **¡Esforzándome me convertiré en tu chica ideal!**_

Me sorprendí aunque era el fin en nuestra relación me dabas esto cuando debería ser para la nueva persona en tu vida, sonreíste tras decir que si, seriamos amigos aunque sería difícil, supongo debía ser así y no de otra forma, aun así estuvimos juntos ese día del festival, pero Natsumi venía también con nosotros así como nuestros amigos,

 _ **Mareada y débil**_

 _ **Solo con mirarte haces que pierda el sentido**_

 _ **Débil y mareada**_

 _ **Simplemente con que pienses en mi haces que me derrita**_

 _ **Gracias a dios, incluso si nuestro encuentro es solo una broma del destino**_

 _ **Me siento agradecida y feliz por ello**_

…el día de nuestra graduación antes de que el partido iniciara el me pidió hablar, aunque le había prometido a Miyazaka acompañarlo acepte hablar con Endou, porque ya había un tiempo que hablábamos ya que cada quien tomaba ya su propio camino incluso antes de la graduación

 _ **La estación para el amor es la circulación de la avaricia**_

 _ **Estos sentimientos de amor son la circulación de la avaricia**_

 _ **Los ojos que están enamorados son la circulación de la avaricia**_

 _ **Esta chica que está enamorada es la circulación de la avaricia**_

 _-escuche irás a una escuela al extranjero-_

 _-sí, gané una beca tras hacer un examen para entrar a una escuela en Italia, realmente soy feliz por ir-_

 _-me alegra por ti Kazemaru-_

 _-gracias Endou, a esto que querías hablar conmigo-_

 _ **Esponjoso y suave**_

 _ **Puedo volar hasta la luna si dices mi nombre**_

 _ **Suave y esponjoso**_

 _ **Cuando te ríes, consigues hacerme sonreír**_

- _creí podríamos seguir jugando e ir juntos a la misma preparatoria-_

 _-no deberías ir a decirle eso a alguien más-_

Admito que eso me hizo reír, ¿realmente era correcto decirme eso a mí?, eso debería ir a decírselo a Natsumi,

 _-pero quiero sigamos llevándonos bien, por eso yo…-_

 _ **Gracias a dios. Incluso si nuestro encuentro es solo una broma del destino**_

 _ **Me siento agradecida y feliz por ello**_

 _-Endou no hagas esto más difícil, mejor vayamos por separado, y vivamos una vida diferente-_

Sonreír mientras extendía mi mano y después la tomó para cerrar un apretón de manos y después me fui con algún pretexto y dejarlo, realmente aún era difícil, pero al final termine superándole gracias que en mi viaje a otro país, ciudad y nuevas personas,

 _ **Pero eso es inútil**_

 _ **Mira, no funciona**_

 _ **Mi corazón te amará más y más**_

 _ **Ey, no quiero sea así**_

 _ **Mira, no es suficiente para mí**_

 _ **Quiero que me mires por siempre y para siempre**_

…después de largos años sin vernos he podido olvidarlo y sacar de mí el amor que alguna vez sentí por él, incluso si lo veo ahora será como antes de tener algo ya que ahora para mí es un amigo, además estarán hoy otros amigos así que no ser incomodo verlo, realmente le echo de menos a él y nuestros amigos, me alegra terminamos bien y seamos amigos ahora.


End file.
